Your all I need
by AllThingsBrittana
Summary: (AU) Santana is just trying to make it big in California. Brittany is a member of A famous band know as the Unholy Trinity. This is what happens when they meet due to someone tripping over a chord. GIVE IT A CHANCE. I suck at summaries sorry loves: On Hiatus for now


**Before you guys ask if I'm done with my other story I promise I'm not but this idea has been in my head since season 2. Enjoy!**

_**Santana's POV:**_

"_Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water. And I think of all the things whatcha doing and in my hea-"_

The music has stopped abruptly and I'm cut off.

"What the hell?!" I yell aggravated.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here" A voice says from behind the sound system.

"I tripped on the cord I didn't mean to cut your music off." The voice says in a small tone.

"Well plug it back in and leave this is a private session" I say getting even more irritated by the second.

"Quinn?" A second voice yells.

"_What the hell. How many other people are there?"_ I think to myself.

"Yea Britt I'm by the sound system" Quinn yells in the direction of her friend.

"Look I don't have all day for thi-."

My breath was taken away as soon as I saw "Britt" walk on to the stage.

_Okay Santana just because a drop dead gorgeous girl just walked in doesn't mean they didn't interrupt your session. But I mean come on she is just sooooo beautiful. Her long golden locks, oh what I would give to run my hands through them, the way her shirt hugs her in all the right places. Her legs oh my god her legs, yep being a bitch to her is completely out of the window, her legs go on for days. Damn it her eyes are just ahhhh fuck I got to have her. She will be mine._

"Hey Q I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Yeah I was on my way to pick up our instruments when I kind of interrupted this woman's session."

_Are they seriously talking about me and I'm standing right here._ _Like I'm right here guys! Okay this is really starting to aggravate me._

"Hey double mint twins, the person you're talking about is standing right here if you haven't noticed."

"Oh we're really sorry we're just going to grab our instruments and get going" Quinn said looking a little nervous._ So her name is Brittany. Fits her well. Wait where have I seen them before? No way, hold up this cannot be happening._

"Are you two by any chance part of the Unholy Trinity?" I asked completely skeptical.

"Come on Brittany let's get going."

"Uh yeah actually we are." Brittany answers like its nothing to her.

_For those of you who don't know who the Unholy Trinity are A). Kill yourself and B). As if. They are by far the sexiest all girl group in the music industry. There's Quinn, the drummer and songwriter. There's Brittany, my personal favorite, she's the bassist and a choreographer on the side. Also their resident heartbreaker. Then there's the lead singer Rachel Berry. She not only sings lead but she also plays the guitar and the piano. Don't get me wrong there all amazing but Brittany, the bassist, is by far the best._

"So you guys are two of the three members?" I ask.

"Sure are. We came here a few nights ago for practice space." Brittany answers before Quinn could form words.

"Wait so where is Rachel Berry? She's a part of the group too."

Quinn beats Brittany to this answer.

"Well we had some disagreements among the group and she had a big diva meltdown and quit the group." Quinn said with sadness and some pent up anger.

"We're currently looking for a lead singer and from what I heard when I was looking for Quinn you have a sexy voice. Not to mention you're absolutely stunning." Brittany says to me, her beautiful blue eyes turning a shade darker.

_Is she trying to flirt with me? So the rumors might be true. Brittany Pierce is a lady loving heartbreaker. Well two can play that game._

"You're not that bad yourself blondie. The way you work your fingers on that bass is orgasmic."I smirk knowing that flirting is a game I always win.

By the hazed look in Brittany's eyes I knew I already won. _Told ya I'm a pro at this._

"So Brittany how about me and you leave this place and go get a drink." I ask with my best seductive look.

"S-ssure. I'll see you later Quinn."

_She shoots she scores. Santana Lopez for the win._

"Wait you don't even know her name B. Besides we have to move the equipment by tomorrow." Quinn says jumping into the defensive.

_Cock block much._

"The names Santana Lopez and I wasn't talking to you _Quinnie_ I was talking to your absolutely sexy friend. If you don't mind I was having a conversation." That should keep her quite.

"Santana. That is a beautiful name." I hear Brittany mumble.

"Fine Brittany go with her, but don't expect me to pick you up in the morning." Quinn says giving me a not so affective death glare.

"Lead the way Santana." Brittany says.

_**Brittany's POV:**_

_Ass, Ass, Ass, Ass, Stop and make that-oh you guys are in my head now. This is so awesome, I wonder if Santana can hear my thoughts too. Hey Santana you have nice boobs and your ass is to die for. Nope nothing, this is too cool. Okay let's get serious here I know I just met her like just met but I mean if you saw this woman you would leave with her too. I mean not only can she sing she is absolutely stunning. Not like most girls that we meet on the road she is drop dead gorgeous. Her mocha brown eyes, her long raven black hair that fell over her shoulders. Her lips oh her lips look so plump and so kissable. The way her dress hugs her body showing off her cleavage, I wonder if there real, anyway, her ass is so round and so perfect mmm….keep it together Pierce. Her toned and tanned legs are every man (in this case women) dream._

"So Santana were exactly are you taking me to?" I ask giving her a flirtatious smile.

"Well since I have you with me I thought we could go clubbing for a little bit." She says giving me her own flirtatious smile.

"Sounds like fun. I'll drive." I purr into her ear while walking past her making sure I put my hand as low as possible on her back without over stepping the line.

Making sure Santana was still following me I turn around and start to walk backwards and when I see her staring at me I can't help the little blush that creeps onto my face. Luckily I'm far enough so she won't see it. I swing around add a little more sway in my hips just to mess with her. I hear her make a weird noise which I think was a cough covering up a groan. _Trust me I know what those sound like. _I look across the rest of the parking garage and spotted my ride. _Okay being in a band like the Unholy Trinity did have its perks like women, booze, and access to almost any place that we wanted to get into but the best was the cars we got. Like mine for example is a Ruby red 2014 classic style Mustang with an old school kick added to it with the raven black duel racing stripes and fuzzy dice for my own humor._

I pull out my keys and beep the doors unlocked, rushing to the passenger side door holing it open for Santana.

"This is an amazing car Brittany." Santana said still in shock.

"Yea I get that a lot, this car is my baby bought her off the show room floor. She's barely a week old and runs great." I say like a proud parent, and if you think about it I kind of am. But that's just my logic.

I close her door and walk to the other side peeking through my side window. _Damn she looks hot in my car._ I open my door and put the keys in the ignition. When I hear Naya, it's what I named my car after the really sexy Naya Rivera of course, purr to life I put it in drive and speed off out of the parking garage. Quinn thinks that I drive really recklessly but I know how to drive unlike her she drives like a grandma.

I look over at Santana and I give her a wicked smile, she is staring at me, again, but this time it was lees discreet. She also had this really cute pout thing going on so I thought I might test the waters a little bit.

I use my thumb and rub it against her pouted lip while looking at her out of the corner of my eyes.

"Your pout is adorable but it's making me lose my focus on the road." I say moving my hand to her check before I completely remove my hand and rest it on the middle console.

I peek at her again and she looks completely turned on _Pierce for the victory! _It looked like she was about to say something but I killed the engine and hopped out of the car before she could actually form her sentence.

"I know you said let's go clubbing so I thought I would take you to my favorite spot in the entire state of California."

"Where are we exactly?" She asks looking around.

"Come on just follow me."

I take her to a side of a building and down a couple stairs until I see the usual bouncer. He's easy to win over all you have to do is flirt with him and he lets you through for free.

"Hey Jakey. How is your brother Puck?" I ask using my best flirting voice.

"Hello Brittany Pucks fine. How have you been?" He asks trying to flirt back.

"I'm fine but I met this really beautiful Latina here and I was wondering if you could let us in." I say gesturing to Santana who has been quiet the whole time. Like I didn't even hear her breath. Maybe she's a ninja I'll have to ask her sometime.

"Of course, anything for you Brittany." Jake says moving aside to let us in.

"Bye Jake." I yell over my shoulder.

I grab Santana's hand and lead her into the club. I feel her breath in the back of my neck as we are walking through the entrance of the club. As we pass through the curtain I hear Santana gasp behind me. I turn to here and lean close to her ear.

"Welcome to THE RAVE."

**Here's the first chapter of my new story don't worry I will update on Chance Meetings I just lost my motivation for that story but I will update. So how do we like this story so far is it Yay or Nay. I really like the Badass personality on Britt and did any one catch the Naya Rivera shout out lol I might continue this if people like this so review and all that other amazing stuff **


End file.
